


Fantasies

by idontgiveaquiznak (punkrockmanpain)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (apparently those are two separate tags? does the space matter?), Age Play, Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Spanking, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Undernegotiated Kink, at least it starts out that way before it turns into a raunchy mess, gangbang fantasy kind of?, mlm author, not sure how to tag that part, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockmanpain/pseuds/idontgiveaquiznak
Summary: Keith and Shiro have both had ageplay fantasies for a while. They finally get to make them happen.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy's Messy Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070536) by [Gootbuttheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou). 
  * Inspired by [discorderlydino drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819009) by [alchemist17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17). 



> This is partially inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070536) and partially inspired by my weird ageplay fantasies. It’s also partially inspired by some of [these Adasheith drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819009/chapters/37711841), because I thought the “Daddy’s pussy” thing was _really hot_ , okay, please don’t judge me.
> 
> I use the term “dick” for Keith and Shiro’s bio parts and the term “cock” for Shiro’s strap-on dick. Hopefully that helps avoid any confusion. Keith’s junk also gets called a pussy. This is just the language I’m comfortable with for my own body. Every trans person is different.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta! Check out her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shirosfatchest) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsjustHoneyDewbabe) if you feel so inclined!

Keith is so vulnerable when he’s little, Shiro thinks.

It’s all he can think in this moment, the first time he’s seeing Keith let his walls down and allow Shiro to see this side of him. They’re sitting on Keith’s bed, and Shiro is pulling Keith closer into his lap and kissing him softly and slowly. Shiro is trying not to assume anything about what will happen. It seems presumptuous enough that he’s strapped on his cock, in the hopes that Keith will want to be fucked tonight. 

If Keith notices the bulge in Shiro’s pants, he gives no indication. He just kisses him chastely, his hands stroking over Shiro’s chest as he sighs into his mouth.

_“I don’t know if I can do it,” Keith had said when they started this scene. “Isn’t it weird?”_

_“It’s not weird,” Shiro had said. “If it is, then we’re both weird.”_

_Keith had sighed and bitten his lip, and Shiro continued, “Just kiss me for now. If you end up not wanting to do it after all, that’s okay. Just let me know.”_

Now Shiro is running his hands down Keith’s back, smoothing over his soft red pajamas as Keith pulls back from their kiss. “Daddy?” Keith asks softly.

Shiro feels his dick stir, wetness pooling underneath it. “Yeah?” he asks, the smallness of Keith’s voice concerning him a little.

Keith’s eyes aren’t quite relaxed yet, like a million things are still running through his mind. Yet all he says is, “I like when you kiss me.”

“I like it too, sweetheart,” Shiro says, and he kisses Keith again.

This scene is full of indulgences Keith doesn’t usually allow himself to have. He seems to think that soft, fuzzy pajamas are impractical and unnecessary, that asking Shiro for some quiet time together is too much. But Shiro loves giving these things to him, loves to see Keith allowing himself comfort and asking to have a fantasy fulfilled, however shy he may be about it.

_“I...I don’t want this to change the way you see me,” Keith had said when they first talked about this._

_“It doesn’t,” Shiro had said. “I just told you that I have these fantasies too.”_

_“Yeah, but...it seems weirder on my end.”_

_“Why?”_

_Keith had huffed like the answer was obvious. “Isn’t it weird to want to regress mentally during sex?”_

_Shiro shrugged. “I don’t think it’s bad to want to relax, or to be taken care of.”_

_Maybe it seemed weird to Keith because he hadn’t had someone take care of him for a long time, Shiro thought._

“Can we watch the movie?” Keith asks when their lips part again.

Shiro smiles and nods, and they lie back on the bed to watch some low budget Altean drama on Shiro’s datapad. Keith’s head is resting on Shiro’s chest, and two Alteans are arguing incoherently on the screen. 

As Keith shifts his body closer so their sides are melded together, Shiro knows that he’ll be happy if this is all they end up doing tonight. It’s easy enough to take off his cock before they go to sleep. He’s lucky just to be seeing this side of Keith at all.

“Daddy?” Keith asks again, voice still small.

“Yes?”

“I feel funny.”

Oh, fuck. He’s starting the scene after all. Shiro’s heart pounds deeply within his chest, and he has to do his best to contain his excitement. “What do you mean?”

“I dunno,” Keith says softly. “It just feels weird.”

“What feels weird, sweetheart?”

“Here.” Keith takes Shiro’s hand and drags it just below the waistband of his PJ pants, too embarrassed to bring it down any further. Shiro’s breath hitches as he feels the soft curls underneath Keith’s pants. He isn’t wearing any underwear. 

“What does it mean, Daddy?”

Shiro traces his thumb over Keith’s waistband. “It means you like being close to your daddy.”

Keith’s face flushes deeply, and he burrows his head into Shiro’s chest. Shiro strokes his other hand through Keith’s hair and thinks about how lucky he is. He wants to do this so much, because he loves the idea of helping his partner through this innocent exploration of sexuality. The fact that it’s with Keith just makes it that much better. 

“It’s getting wet,” Keith says, embarrassment coloring his small voice.

“Does it hurt?” Shiro asks, kissing the top of his head as the movie plays inanely in the background.

“Kinda. Can you take a look at it? It feels weird.”

“Sure, sweetheart.” Shiro sets the datapad aside and pauses the movie.

Keith takes off his pants unceremoniously, leaving the long shirt on, which is an oddly appealing look. The hem rests just below his ass, showcasing his slender, toned legs. He shyly spreads them and looks at Shiro expectantly. Shiro’s lips curve into a smile as he reaches out and feels just how wet Keith is.

“Isn’t it weird, Daddy?” Keith asks. It’s the same question as before, and Shiro’s answer is the same.

“It’s not weird. It’s perfectly natural.”

“R-really?” Keith stutters as Shiro’s fingers run over his wet hole and graze against his dick.

“Mhmm. You said it hurts a little?”

“Only kinda. I’m just...not used to it.”

“I can show you how to make it feel better, if you want.” Shiro rubs two fingers over Keith’s hole, sending little slick sounds out into the room.

“Daddy,” Keith whispers. “You’re making it feel all empty.”

“I can fill you up, sweetheart,” Shiro says, voice low. “Do you want me inside of you?”

Keith hesitates, biting his lip, and then nods as though he doesn’t trust his own voice. Shiro carefully slides his middle finger in and Keith’s mouth falls open on a gasp. “Daddy!”

“Is it okay?” Shiro asks, not moving his finger.

Keith nods again. “It’s getting wetter.”

“I know, sweetheart, I can feel it.” He begins moving his finger in and out, watching Keith’s face as a flush suffuses his cheeks. “I’m going to check and make sure everything’s all right down here, okay?”

“O-okay.” 

Shiro kneels between Keith’s legs and lifts up the long shirt to reveal his hard little dick. Shiro’s own dick is throbbing. He greedily watches where his finger is disappearing inside of Keith while a million fantasies flash through his mind. He wants to eat Keith out until his hands are clutching Shiro’s hair fervently and his thighs are trembling. He wants to push inside and hear Keith gasp as he’s filled with Shiro’s cock, too big too fast. He wants to stay here and finger Keith furiously until he’s coming hard, clenching down around Shiro’s fingers like he wants him to stay inside forever.

~~~

Meanwhile, Keith’s face feels like it’s on fire. He doesn’t know how to get over the fact that Shiro is just _staring_ down there, with this hungry fascination like he wants to eat Keith alive. The single finger he’s pushing into Keith isn’t nearly enough.

“Daddy?” he asks, feeling exposed and broken open.

“Yeah, baby?” Shiro replies, looking back up at him with starving eyes.

“That’s just making it worse,” Keith says, embarrassment flooding his body at how small his voice sounds. “It’s not enough.”

“We can’t have that, can we?” Shiro pushes another finger in, and that’s closer to what he needs but not enough. Keith wants to feel his hole being stretched open, wants it to hurt a little more. 

Shiro comes back up, kissing at the base of Keith’s neck greedily and biting down. Keith gasps as sweet pain blooms throughout the flesh. “How does that feel, sweetheart?”

“It feels good, Daddy.” Keith does his best to push through his embarrassment, because he wants more and he wants it _now_. “Can you do it harder?”

“Greedy little boy,” Shiro growls against his skin, biting down again, and Keith moans, too loud in the quietness of his room. He’s practically gushing around Shiro’s fingers.

“I’m going to put in another finger, baby. Is that okay?”

Keith nods, hoping Shiro won’t make him say it. Shiro gets a greedy glint in his eye, and Keith knows that look. 

“Use your words, sweetheart. Tell me that you want it.”

Keith gasps again, his hole squeezing around Shiro’s two fingers involuntarily. “I...I want it, Daddy.” Hopefully, that’s enough.

But Shiro shakes his head, a teasing smile spreading on his lips, and he asks, “What do you want?”

“I…” Keith turns his head into the pillow, clenching a fistful of the covers.

“Too embarrassed, baby?” When Keith nods, Shiro begins pulling his fingers out. “That’s too bad. Big boys have to ask for what they want.”

“Daddy, no!” He grips Shiro’s wrist, trying to push his fingers back in, but Shiro is too strong. He feels so empty with just Shiro’s fingertips inside him, tracing the outline of his hole. 

“Tell me what you want like a big boy,” Shiro says, and Keith feels humiliated tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“I…” Keith swallows. “I...I want your fingers inside of me.”

“That’s better.” Shiro’s voice is deep and soothing as he slowly pushes his fingers back inside, thrusting them in and out. Keith still wants to be stretched open more.

“I want another finger, Daddy,” Keith says, and his breath hitches when Shiro pushes a third finger inside.

“See, baby?” Shiro croons. “You can say it. You can be a good boy for me.”

“I wanna be so good for you, Daddy.” Keith feels so overwhelmed that a couple of tears fall from his eyes. Shiro wipes them away with his other hand.

“Color, love?” Shiro only calls him “love” when he’s being serious. It nearly snaps Keith out of the scene.

“Green, Daddy,” he says breathlessly.

“Good.” Shiro leans forward to kiss Keith, who falls back into the fiction of it and begins kissing back sloppily and eagerly, like this really is his first time. Shiro laughs softly against his lips.

“Not so fast, sweetheart. Take it slow.” He presses his lips to Keith’s softly and chastely, ignoring any efforts from Keith to deepen the kiss and introduce tongue. Keith clenches around his fingers and moans in frustration.

“But I want it,” he whines.

“I want it too.” Shiro takes in a deep breath and kisses Keith’s cheek. “But Daddy wants you to have a good first time, baby boy. Okay?”

“First time doing what, Daddy?” Keith asks, and for a moment he worries that he’s playing the innocent act up too much.

But Shiro’s hips jerk forward just a little bit and his fingers push into Keith a little too roughly this time. Keith’s thighs fall open eagerly. “Your first time having sex.”

“How are we gonna do that?” 

Shiro presses his hardness against Keith’s thigh, and Keith gasps softly. “I’m going to get inside of you.”

“You’re already inside of me, Daddy.”

“It’s different, sweetheart. Do you want to see why?”

Keith nods, and Shiro’s fingers still as he pulls his cock out of his black pajama pants with his other hand. Keith’s mouth waters a little bit as he looks at it.

“Daddy, it’s big.”

“I know.” There’s a little too much pride in Shiro’s voice as he begins fingering Keith again. Keith resists the urge to roll his eyes. “That’s why we have to be careful, so we don’t hurt your little hole.”

Keith wants it to hurt, though. He wants to be stretched open. “You can call it something else, Daddy.”

“Like what?” Shiro asks.

“I...the other boys at school called it something else,” he says, looking away from Shiro’s face. This is a new fantasy, one he hasn’t introduced to Shiro yet. It was hard enough for Keith to talk to him about his fantasies about being little, about having Shiro be his daddy. Keith hasn’t told Shiro that sometimes he fantasizes about being little and being surrounded by other boys looking at him, exploring his body.

“What did they call it?” Shiro asks, a little sharply. Keith’s hole drips around his fingers at the sternness.

“You can…” Keith’s voice is nearly a whisper, but he makes himself say it. “You can call it a pussy, Daddy. If you want.” 

He’s never told Shiro this before. He’s jacked off to the fantasy of having a hard cock shoved into his pussy while in the throes of testosterone, feeling ashamed for wanting it so badly. He doesn’t know how Shiro will react to the word, if it’ll make him dysphoric and safeword out.

But all Shiro says is, “That’s a dirty word, sweetheart. The other boys called it that?” 

Keith nods, only barely remembering to actually speak. “Yeah, Daddy.”

“Did you let them touch it?”

This is a moment of truth, a turning point in the fantasy. Keith can play virtuous and pure, or he can be a naughty boy. Shiro’s fingers continue to work inside of him as he deliberates, and too quickly Keith decides that he’d much rather go for the latter.

“Only a little bit,” he says breathlessly.

“A little bit?” Shiro leans down and bites his neck again. Keith gasps delightedly at the pain and hopes for a bruise later. “Dirty little boy.”

“Just a little bit, Daddy.” Keith bites back an elated grin.

“And did it get all wet like this for them? Like you’re getting for me?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“You wanna know why?” At Keith’s nod, Shiro shoves his fingers in harder than before. Keith cries out, sure he’s soaking Shiro’s hand. “It’s because you’re a little slut.” The word makes Keith moan. 

“Did it feel good?” Shiro continues. “Having all those boys play with your pussy?”

Keith can’t believe Shiro actually said it. He nods eagerly, groaning in disappointment when Shiro pulls his fingers out.

“Did they do this too?” Shiro kneels between Keith’s legs and licks at his dick greedily. Keith shakes his head.

“No, they just—” Keith moans when Shiro’s tongue moves over his hole. “They just touched it.”

“Tell me what else they did,” Shiro growls possessively as he puts his fingers back in.

“One of them—” Keith whines as Shiro begins to fingerfuck him _hard_. “One of them...took out his…” Dammit, what’s an appropriately “innocent” thing to call a penis? “His thing.” God, he hopes that doesn’t sound stupid. “And he wanted to put it in there, but I thought it would hurt, so I put it in my mouth instead.”

“Did you like that?” Shiro’s hand is making filthy noises as his fingers slide in and out of Keith’s hole. “Having a hard cock in your mouth?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Keith says helplessly. “It made me so wet.”

Shiro groans and comes back up to kiss him, and Keith tastes his own wetness with a shiver. “God, you slutty little boy. And I thought this was your first time.”

“It is, Daddy!” Keith is suddenly desperate to be virtuous again, wanting to be an innocent, if somewhat tainted, little boy for Shiro. “He...he never put it in there. I just want you in there.”

“In where, sweetheart?” Shiro’s cock is pressing against Keith’s thigh, and he wants the hard silicone in his mouth, wants Shiro to fuck into his throat until he’s gagging on it. “This wet little pussy of yours?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“God, that’s right.” Shiro pulls his fingers out and pushes Keith’s legs up, and Keith’s heart begins to pound from excitement. When the scene started, Shiro looked hungry, but now his eyes are positively ravenous, drinking in Keith’s submission like he can’t get enough of it. “Because this belongs to me, right? This is my little hole to fuck.”

“Yeah, Daddy.” Keith’s hole spasms around nothing as Shiro’s cock presses against it, as though inviting his daddy inside. “It’s all yours.”

“You can let those boys touch it all you want, but only Daddy gets to fuck it. Because it’s _mine_ ,” Shiro growls, and for a second Keith thinks Shiro really is jealous of these imaginary boys who played with him.

“It’s Daddy’s pussy,” Keith says breathlessly.

“That’s right,” Shiro says again, slowly pushing inside. “My pussy, for me to use whenever I feel like it.”

Keith moans at the thought as Shiro’s cock starts to split him open. “Whenever you feel like it?” The idea fills him with delight.

“Mhmm. Whenever you make me hard, sweetheart.” Shiro leans down and kisses him. This time he slips his tongue into Keith’s mouth; all chasteness is forgotten. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s back and gasps as his cock pushes into him steadily. When Shiro pulls back, he traces a thumb across Keith’s spit-slick lips. “And you always make me hard.”

“Daddy, it’s big,” Keith whines. “It hurts.”

“Do you need me to stop, love?” Shiro asks, and Keith wants to drive the sudden panic out of his eyes.

“No, Daddy,” he says. “I want you to use me. Whenever you feel like it.”

Shiro moans and his hips snap forward suddenly. Keith gasps at the intrusion as Shiro’s cock bottoms out, feeling overwhelmingly full. “Such a good little whore for me.”

Keith nods, staring up at the ceiling as Shiro slumps on top of him, his body weight comforting. “I wanna be good for you. You make me feel so good, Daddy.”

“Even when it hurts?” Shiro props himself up again, looking into Keith’s eyes, a vulnerable twist to his mouth.

“Even when it hurts,” Keith promises, leaning up to kiss Shiro softly. He knows Shiro doesn’t know what to do with his sadistic side sometimes, because he’s wracked with guilt whenever he’s afraid he is actually hurting Keith. But Keith isn’t afraid of Shiro hurting him for real. He’s okay with his daddy being a little mean sometimes.

Sometimes Keith _wants_ his daddy to be a little mean.

Shiro kisses him back, slowly moving his hips. Keith breaks the kiss and gasps into his mouth, the shift of Shiro’s cock inside his hole making him clench around it. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Shiro pumps his hips harder, creating wet smacking sounds against Keith’s skin. Keith moans and takes it. “You like getting fucked like the dirty little boy you are, huh?”

Keith’s face flushes, and he turns his head to the side even though he knows there’s nowhere to hide. “Y-yeah, Daddy.”

“You just needed to get filled up, didn’t you? Just needed a hard cock in this wet little pussy of yours.”

Keith gasps, his hole clenching around Shiro’s cock again. He looks back up at Shiro to see a greedy look on his face. He can’t help but blush harder at the fact that Shiro’s still fully clothed, that all he had to do to debauch Keith so fully was pull his cock out of his pajama pants and push it inside Keith. 

Shiro pushes up Keith’s shirt and pinches hard at his nipples. There isn’t much sensation left in Keith’s nipples after his top surgery, but he can still feel pain there. He moans and wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist. “Daddy, that hurts.”

“Does it still feel good, sweetheart?” Shiro asks. “Do you want me to do it again?”

Keith nods, frantic. “Yes, please, again, I—”

Shiro pinches at his nipples again, and Keith feels his hole soaking Shiro’s cock as he gasps. “You’re taking it like such a good boy,” Shiro says, sounding almost in awe.

Keith moans and reaches down to touch himself, rubbing at his dick furiously. “Say it again, Daddy.”

“What, that you’re a good boy?” Shiro slaps at Keith’s hand and he withdraws it with a whine. “Good boys don’t touch themselves without asking.”

“Please let me touch myself, Daddy,” Keith begs. “I wanna come so bad.”

Shiro shakes his head, reaching down to rub at Keith’s dick instead. “No. I’m going to make you come.”

Keith feels grateful tears threatening to leak out of his eyes; he’s unable to believe he’s so lucky. “Th-thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course.” Shiro leans down to kiss him, grinding his hips inside slowly. “My good boy.”

Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders until his entire body is wrapped around his daddy. He moans into Shiro’s mouth as the stimulation to his dick makes his hole gush even more, feeling filthy and dirty and so, so loved. When he comes, he gasps and his thighs shudder around Shiro’s waist. He whines as Shiro relentlessly rubs at his dick, apparently unsatisfied with one measly orgasm.

“Daddy, that’s too much,” Keith gasps.

“Color?”

“Green, but, but Daddy—”

“Good. I’m not done playing with your pussy yet.”

Keith moans as Shiro continues to thrust into him. Pleasure is overwhelming his body, the overstimulation reducing him to an irrational mess. “It’s too much. It’s so much. I-I’m too wet, I— _Daddy_ —”

“No such thing as too wet, little one,” Shiro growls into his mouth. “That just means I get to use you longer.”

Keith presses his lips to Shiro’s desperately, simultaneously mortified and turned on beyond belief by the wet noises his hole is making. “Daddy, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna come again.”

“Good. Come on my cock like a good little slut,” Shiro says.

Keith can’t help but obey. Shiro’s fingers continue to rub at his dick frantically as he gasps and shudders again. His hole squeezes around Shiro’s cock rhythmically as he wonders in the back of his mind when Shiro’s going to get off in all of this. His daddy doesn’t seem to be too preoccupied with that matter, continuing to fuck him for what seems like forever. 

By the time Keith is losing count of how many times his thighs have shuddered around Shiro’s waist, his daddy thrusts into him once and then...stays there for a moment. Shiro pulls out slowly, his chest heaving after the pounding he just gave Keith. Keith moans softly, his bereft hole clinging to Shiro’s cock as it withdraws. 

“Come here, baby boy,” Shiro says, pulling Keith up into his arms. Keith’s legs feel weak, so he clings to Shiro. They kiss slowly, Shiro wrapping his arms around Keith and pulling him close like he can’t get enough of him. Shiro’s cock presses into Keith’s thigh, smearing his own wetness against his skin.

“Are you going to keep being good for me, little one?” Shiro asks, sliding a hand into Keith’s hair.

“Yes, Daddy,” Keith says, trying not to press his wet thighs together.

“Good.” Shiro pulls his head down, and Keith goes gladly, licking at the head of Shiro’s cock. “Clean me up.”

Keith tries his best to make a good show of it, bobbing his head up and down and wrapping his hand around the base. He looks up at Shiro, his eyes watering as he takes Shiro’s cock as deep as he can go. The look in Shiro’s eyes is dangerous and hungry, and Keith’s drenched hole drips even more at the sight. Keith is hunched down, his bare butt in the air as he chokes on his daddy’s cock. Suddenly he feels a sharp impact as Shiro’s Altean hand lands upon his ass with a _smack!_

“Daddy!” Keith gasps, throat hoarse.

“Did I tell you to stop, baby boy?” Shiro asks.

“N-no.” He returns to sucking Shiro’s cock as Shiro spanks him again, reaching around him to land sharp hits on his ass. Time seems to fade away as Keith licks every trace of himself off of Shiro’s cock, his ass stinging pleasantly with every strike of his hand.

“Good boy. Take your shirt off,” Shiro says, and Keith feels a little silly as he realizes that he’s gotten fucked while still wearing his pajama shirt. He quickly pulls it over his head, tossing it haphazardly on the floor as Shiro finally takes his own clothes off. 

Keith stares at Shiro’s naked chest as he stands up and pushes his pants down, revealing the harness shaped like underwear that’s holding his cock to his body. Shiro pushes off the harness too, his hard dick poking out through his pubic hair. Keith can’t help but stare at it and want it in his mouth too.

“Lie back, little one,” Shiro says, and Keith does so as Shiro straddles him. He realizes what is about to happen as soon as he’s flat on his back, sighing longingly at the sight of Shiro’s dick and hole hovering over his face.

“It’s your turn to make me come, baby.” Shiro grabs Keith’s hair and drags his dick over Keith’s lips teasingly. Keith moans, his tongue shooting out of his mouth to lick at it before Shiro pulls back.

“Not so fast,” Shiro says, tracing a thumb across Keith’s slick lips. “Take it slow.”

“But Daddy, I want it,” Keith whines.

“I know. Dirty little boy.” Shiro’s dick returns to rut against Keith’s lips, and this time Keith manages to hold back until Shiro says, “Good boy. Now use your tongue.” And Keith can’t help but suck Shiro’s dick into his mouth fervently, his hands clutching Shiro’s ass so he can’t pull away again. To Keith’s delight, Shiro allows that, rocking into his mouth with a soft moan.

“God, you’re so good. Letting me ride your face like a good little whore.”

Keith moans around Shiro’s dick, licking at his hole and tasting his wetness as he drips into his mouth.

“Did you let the other boys ride your face like this? Did you suck their cocks until they came in your slutty little mouth?”

Keith had almost forgotten about that fantasy. He has to concentrate for a moment to remember anything beyond the smell of Shiro and his taste on his lips. “N-no, Daddy. They…” As he recalls the details of that particular fantasy, his face grows hot. 

“What did they do, then?” Shiro pulls away from Keith’s mouth, rubbing his dick across his lips again. 

“They…” Keith takes in a deep breath, then blows it out across Shiro’s folds, teasing him without meaning to. “They…came on my face. Not in my mouth.”

“God, that’s so hot,” Shiro breathes out. “So you sucked off these boys, and then they made your gorgeous little face all messy?”

Keith nods as best as he can with Shiro’s pelvis so close to his face.

“I want to make your face messy too,” Shiro says, and Keith moans around his dick again as his daddy grabs his hair and starts fucking his mouth.

Keith swirls his tongue around his dick as best as he can, sneaking his hand between Shiro’s legs and rubbing at his hole. “Yes, good boy. Put your fingers in me.” Keith does as he’s told, and god, his daddy is almost as wet as he is. That fact makes his heart pound fiercely. 

_He wants me so much,_ Keith thinks.

Shiro is rocking into Keith’s mouth and squeezing around two of his fingers, and Keith lies back as he’s happily used. Keith’s dick is throbbing between his legs again, even though he already came too many times earlier. He desperately wants Shiro to come but he also doesn’t want him to stop using him. Too soon, Shiro is thrusting into his mouth erratically and letting out soft gasps, and Keith moans around his dick as his jaw is soaked.

“Daddy,” he whispers as Shiro pulls away.

“That was so good.” Shiro leans down to kiss every trace of himself off Keith’s lips. Keith wraps his arms around him, kissing back fervently. “My good boy.”

Keith presses his thighs together, so wet he can’t stand it. “Daddy.”

“What is it, love? Is something wrong?”

Keith flushes, looking away. “Daddy, I...it’s still wet. Down there.”

The concern in Shiro’s eyes is quickly overtaken by heat, as he strokes a hand down Keith’s side. Shivers travel down Keith’s spine. He feels too sensitive after coming so many times earlier. “You’re not done yet, little one?”

Keith shakes his head, face hot with embarrassment.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Shiro’s hand reaches down to part his folds, a couple of fingers circling around his hole. Keith spreads his legs unconsciously. “You just have a needy little pussy is all.”

Keith moans gratefully when Shiro’s fingers push back inside, still embarrassed anyway. He feels a childish urge to cover his face but clings to Shiro tighter instead. He can’t believe how lucky he is, that Shiro’s here and he loves him and he’s willing to do weird, kinky things with him. By the time he’s shuddering around Shiro’s fingers again, he’s babbling things like, “Daddy, fuck, please, I love you—” 

Meanwhile, Shiro is shushing him and saying things like, “Shh, it’s okay, that’s it, just come for me like a good little slut.” So Keith does.

By the time he’s becoming aware of his surroundings again, Shiro has arranged them so Keith is lying on his chest. Shiro’s hand is stroking his back softly, and Keith can hear the thud of Shiro’s heartbeat against his ear. He sighs and leans his head up to press a kiss to Shiro’s pec, feeling it move as Shiro chuckles.

“Back with me?” he asks.

“I never left,” Keith says, somewhat confused in his post-orgasmic haze.

“That’s good.” Shiro laughs again, reaching his hand up to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. “So what did you think?”

“About...about the sex?” Keith buries his face back in Shiro’s chest. “It was good. Really, really good.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

“Was it weird?” Keith asks, an echo of the question he’d asked before the scene started. “I mean, I know we didn’t discuss everything beforehand.”

“What, that you liked the word ‘pussy’ or something?”

Keith nods, blushing furiously again. 

Shiro chuckles once more, not unkindly. “It’s not a big deal. I’ve seen other trans guys use that word too. I just wish you’d told me earlier, so I would have known. I like making you happy.”

Warmth blossoms within Keith’s chest, and he chances a look up at Shiro to see him smiling fondly at him. “Did...did you like it too?”

“Of course I did.” Shiro kisses his forehead. “I liked it a lot.”

“Good.” Keith smiles back at him.

“I like taking care of you,” Shiro continues. “And I’m honored that you trusted me to do that.”

“I’m just...glad I didn’t freak you out.”

“Of course not.”

Shiro strokes Keith’s hair some more as they lie there in silence. After a few moments, Shiro asks, “So, any other fantasies you want to try?”

Keith laughs. “Not right now. I just...want to be here with you right now, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is,” Shiro says, reaching to the side to pull a blanket over them. Keith lies his head on his chest again. A comfortable silence falls over them once more. Eventually, Keith falls asleep to the sound of Shiro’s heartbeat thudding against his ear, slow and relaxed and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idontgiveaq) and [Tumblr](https://idontgiveaquiznak.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to send questions and prompts to my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/idontgiveaq) as well!
> 
> I appreciate every single kudos and comment I get. Thank you in advance if you decide to leave them.


End file.
